


【授权翻译】Such stuff like dreams are made on（by Odsbodkins）

by thandlooz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thandlooz/pseuds/thandlooz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky是一对梦幻情侣，两个高中甜心一起上了大学，几年之后仍难以置信地深爱对方。<br/>不幸的是，“梦幻”恐怕是个现实的词。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Such stuff like dreams are made on（by Odsbodkins）

**Author's Note:**

> Odsbodkins太太的甜文，保证从头甜到尾不掺玻璃渣！太太已经开放了所有文的翻译授权各位尽情下手啊~  
> 标题一时想不出合意又符合原文风格的翻译，暂时上原文了对不起OTL  
> 鸡血翻译没有校对，欢迎捉虫~

最新这位威胁世界的自大狂似乎看不到自己的败北，他打算让复仇者们把这个设施拆个粉碎。Steve刚刚踹开一扇门，开始谨慎地进入这间看上去像工作间的房间，Bucky跟在他身旁。他在那武器开火的前一瞬间用眼角瞥到了它：一束绿光击中了他和Bucky，定住了他们；他动不了，无法呼吸，一切都变成了黑暗——

 

\---

 

Steve在一个喘息中醒来，而Bucky已经坐在床上了，眼睛大睁。

“你也做噩梦了，哈？”

Steve坐起来，拉过Bucky的手：“是啊。我正——我们当时——我——一秒钟之前我还记得的。”

Bucky捏了捏他的手：“我也不记得了。但我觉得……哎。”他摇摇脑袋，好像试图赶走什么，“我暂时不想睡了。”

“我也是。”他搓了搓脸，“想喝点可可吗？”

“算了，不过泡可可听起来好过在这儿呆坐着。”

Steve笑了，凑过去吻Bucky。感觉有点怪——他本来只是想在嘴唇上轻轻啄一下，找回点现实感什么的，可一旦他吻上去了——感觉就像他是第一次吻Bucky，而他根本无法结束这个吻。Steve张开嘴唇，接着在Bucky的舌头扫过他时张得更开。

噩梦留下的恐惧还在，爬过他的脊柱，但他正在亲吻Bucky，这占据了他的全部思维。

他们就像两个十几岁的傻瓜一样在一起亲热，就像他们的初吻。第一次时——他们两个都刚刚拿到大学录取信（同一所大学，Steve学护理，Bucky学理疗），跑出去喝酒庆祝。最后他们爬到了Bucky住的公寓楼房顶上，醉得晕乎乎地躺在一起，看着天上的云和月，胡说八道。Bucky当时说：“我打赌你是护校里唯一一个直男。”

“谁说我是直的了？”

Steve躺着没动，不过他能看见Bucky翻过身来侧躺着朦朦胧胧地看着他：“你和Peggy Carter。她去了英国而你——”他挥了一下手，寻找合适的词，但没找着，“不高兴。”

“双性恋，Buck。”他也侧过身来，为了看清Bucky的反应，但在酒精的作用下他没算到这样他们会靠得有多近。他们几乎鼻子对鼻子，Bucky用那双醉透了的亮眼睛直直盯着他。他觉得是他们两个都动了，结果在屋顶上吻了起来。然后就没什么可说了。他们在大学宿舍里把床拼到一起，基本上再也没有一个晚上是分开过的。

而现在他们就像第一次那样亲热，带着绝望，手到处摸个不停。就跟第一晚那次，Bucky在主导，扒掉了他们的裤子（那天晚上他们醉得太厉害，根本没考虑会不会有人上屋顶来）好让他们能贴在一起。他们肌肤紧挨着肌肤，Bucky溜了一只手到他们中间把他们的勃起握在一起，Steve在亲吻中呻吟，把自己往他手里推。

Bucky高潮了，嘴里咒骂着，火热地射在Steve肌肤上，这足够让Steve也弓起身子射在Bucky身上。

他们躺在那儿，额头靠在一起。Steve感觉到噩梦带来的诡异错位感还在，但有所轻减。Bucky也有点不在状态，没有调情或是开玩笑或是迷迷糊糊地睡着——就这么抱着Steve，几乎有点警觉。

“现在想喝可可了吗？”

Bucky给他一个微笑，但他的眼睛并没有笑：“做爱之后 _还有_ 可可？你可真会宠人。”

Steve只是吻了下他的前额，提起运动裤朝厨房走去。明天上班他们俩都会疲倦，但他得先安定下来才能回去睡觉。

 

\---

 

那个噩梦之后过了三周，Bucky还是甩不掉那种错位感。他能看出Steve也一样。从一些奇怪的事情，一些小事——比如Steve不再碰他的左手了。

Steve一直都很爱那条手臂上的刺青，从最早纹在肩膀上的一个大红星星（那是他在傻傻十几岁时的切·格瓦拉崇拜期弄的）发展到几年后整个肩膀到手腕都纹上了黑白图案。现在Steve只待在他的右侧，牵他的右手，只碰他的右臂。碰到左臂时他倒不会退缩，但Bucky看得出他的表情，一丝细微的皱眉，有种不对劲的感觉，但又说不出来是什么。

“我们是发疯了吗，Steve？我是说，学校在精神分析基础课上讲过的——感应性精神病，说两个人有共同的幻想——”

“那幻想的内容呢？模糊的诡异感？”

Bucky耸耸肩：“其他人都没事，所以跟天气或是水没关系。肯定是我们。我们可能发疯了——”

“我们只是累了。要不就是有点小毛病。会过去的。”

“如果我们有毛病，就能躲过Tony今晚的派对了，是吧？”

Steve叹口气：“他就偶尔开一开，跟我们的房租比起来这条件挺好的了。”

这条件可不是挺好。这是个棒透了的条件。

Tony Stark，Stark工业的继承人，被他父亲丢出门，断绝了家里的资源让他自谋出路以证明他有资格继承家业。Tony给出了十倍的证明，现在他自己的电子公司已经并入Stark工业，他执掌大权。Tony非常喜爱他在纽约买下的第一套公寓，所以他发达之后也没搬到更大的地方去，只是买下了整栋楼。现在顶楼的四套公寓成了一套顶层大房，楼下是两套双倍尺寸公寓，一套住着Bruce Banner，Stark研发部门的头头，另一套住的是James “Rhodey” Rhodes，Stark法务部门的头头。一楼全部是办公室，二楼的四套公寓被Tony以难以置信的低廉租金租给他觉得好玩的人。

当其中一套公寓搬空待租时媒体照例轰动了一番。Bucky和Steve开玩笑地申请了一下，得知被选上时他们也震惊了。Bucky很肯定他们被选上只是因为某人觉得那里需要一对同性恋来增加“多样性”，而Pepper希望是一对拉拉。Steve是个纯粹的尤物，任何不是完全异性恋1*（Kinsey zero）的人都爱看他。反正Bucky是没什么意见。他们得到了一套采光通风良好、房间宽敞维护妥善的纽约市中心双卧室公寓，租金还便宜到只用他们收入的一丁点儿。

唯一有个小问题就是派对规矩：只有Tony能举办派对，而所有楼里的住户都得参加Tony的派对。派对倒是不坏——只是Bucky不喜欢和一群自以为是的死有钱人混在一起。他宁愿和Steve一起蜷在沙发里。不过只要能和楼里的其他住户凑在一起他也还是能忍。Clint和Natasha，他们是一对儿（一个是杂技演员一个是舞者，真真儿的），在和他们一起住了两年之后，Bucky终于能管住自己不去活灵活现地想象这两位无比曲折柔软的性爱。还有Thor（Bucky还是不信他真的叫这个名字），一个挪威气象学家，壮得能气定神闲地走进龙卷风里。最后是Sam，一个社会工作者和深柜中的鸟类学者（他没喝酒的时候可不会承认，但喝够了之后就会像谈恋爱似的细数纽约的红尾鹰）。

这几个人在派对中抱成一团，因为穿得比其他人都差很多和对自助餐更感兴趣而显得格格不入。

Bruce来晚了，跟平时一样，他会出现完全是因为某些Stark工业的喽啰烦得他在办公室或者工作间躲不下去了。他径直朝他们走来。

“嗨，Bruce，”Steve说，“覆盆子长得怎么样了？”虽然他们都出过力，不过这个屋顶花园是Bruce的宝贝。这里很棒：花园里有个小游泳池和一小块座位区，其他的地方种满了丰富的香草、水果和蔬菜。他尽量不去考虑Tony花了多少钱来加固这栋楼才能承受住一个屋顶泳池。

“鸟又来啄了，我们得弄个网子。”

“接下来你就要说需要一个手工灵巧的壮汉了，对吧？”Bucky说。

Bruce笑了：“我不擅长木匠活儿。”

“我来帮忙，”Thor说，“应该跟加固气象观测站差不多。”

“另外，”Bruce特别看向Sam说，“要不是 _某人_ 在屋顶上放了鸟窝盒子引它们来，也用不着架网子了。”

Sam做了个无辜的表情：“我觉得是附近的孩子放的，或者是蓄意搞破坏的人。是他们跑上来放的鸟窝和喂鸟器——”

“现在这些年轻人都怎么了，”Natasha摆出一张冷脸。

于是第二天，他们聚集在屋顶上鼓捣起一堆细木棍来架网子。气温对这种体力活来说有点太热了，即使泳池边上摆了好几罐冰柠檬水。干了一会儿活之后，Bucky没多想，脱掉T恤扔到旁边的椅子上然后继续。

“谁最好把Steve手上的锤子拿走免得他敲到自己，”Clint说。

“或者Bucky把衣服穿上也行，”Natasha笑起来。

Bucky抬起头来看见Steve正红着脸赶紧移开视线，看上去完全忘了他正要做什么和该怎么做。

Bucky微笑。靠，这是他最喜欢的事情之一，他在热天里脱件衣服就能让Steve变成这样。但同时他又不想让Steve因为敲坏自己的手指而干不了活儿。

他站起来朝Steve晃过去。可能比他平时走路多晃了几下臀，不过你要是问起来他肯定不会承认。“要帮忙吗？”

Steve从他坐着的角度望上去，明显可见地吞咽了一下。

“给你十秒钟，”Sam说，“别把这屋顶搞得像个便宜小黄片，要不你俩就进屋去。”

“便宜？”Bucky说，“我可不便宜。”

Steve笑出声，醒过神来，轻轻把Bucky推开：“你把那头弄好。”

Bucky开玩笑地敬了个军礼，然后又一次感受到那股他说不出来的错位感，而且从Steve眼间的小皱褶来看他也有同感。不过这正好浇灭了他的性欲，让他完成覆盆子保护网的搭建，在他们回到自己公寓时他已经彻底忘掉这回事了。

他们两个都是一身汗，Bucky可以指天发誓Steve在太阳底下简直闪闪发光（不过他没晒黑，还是白白的），所以把他拖进淋浴间不是什么难事。

淋浴间并没有大到能这么玩，不过他们练习过了。Steve转过身，两手撑在瓷砖上，双腿分开，水顺着他的后背和屁股流下来，操，不管他以前看没看过，这仍然是Bucky这辈子见过的最色情的景象之一。

Bucky用一根润滑过的手指从Steve的背上滑到他的屁股，沉醉在他全身的战栗之中。他给Steve扩张到刚刚够（不过他已经放松得可以开始了），然后一次次用力抵进他体内。他把手环上Steve的勃起（他的右手；不用左手碰Steve已经成了他的第二天性），按着他插入的节奏给他撸动。淋浴间做爱从来不会很久，Bucky也没想持续太长时间；他只是尽可能又重又深地推进Steve，毫无保留。

Steve呻吟着高潮了，Bucky也紧随其后。Steve转过身来吻他，让水流把他们冲干净。然后Steve拿起香皂，在手上搓起泡泡开始清洗Bucky。Bucky在喉咙深处发出一点舒服的声音，也拿过香皂给Steve洗。他喜欢这样，而且并不在意这让他显得很可悲（倒不是说他会四处跟别人讲他们关起门来都干些啥）。

Steve的手正在揉搓他的头发，按摩他的头皮时他说：“做了那么多木工还来这个，我今晚会睡得很好的。”

“你每天晚上都睡得像根木头。”

“你不也是？”

Bucky本来会再回一句嘴的，但他正在享受的头皮按摩让他很难集中精神。Steve说得对——今晚他们脑袋一沾枕头就会马上睡着。然后明天会是个懒洋洋的赖床早餐和一整天的无所事事。这个周末简直太完美了。

 

 

*译注1：美国性学专家阿尔弗雷德·金赛（Alfred Charles Kinsey）博士制定了一个尺度，尝试用0至6代表人的性取向定位。等级0为完全异性恋。（维基百科）

 

\---

 

噩梦之后已经两个月了，但Steve还是有几丝残留的怪异感。他还是不想碰Bucky的左臂，现在避开它已经成了他的习惯。偶尔袭向他的基本都是些一闪而过的错位感（他们两个都是；他能看出Bucky的反应）。有一次在换频道的时候，有个节目正在播二战的录像，那感觉是他有生以来最强烈的一次既视感——他简直能闻到泥土和湿掉的制服的气味。Bucky捏紧了他的手，Steve看向他，发现他的眉毛皱在一起。

他们什么也没说，只是换了频道。

但除此之外，一切都很平静。他们去上班，一起在公园跑步，追棒球赛，存钱为他们一直没时间去的欧洲旅行做准备。

“嘿，美人。”

Bucky溜进护士站坐到Steve旁边的座位上。Steve回给他一个笑容：“嘿，帅哥。”

只要他有客户在Steve工作的医院，Bucky就会在午餐时间跑来找他一起吃饭。Steve看了一眼钟。

“客户取消了，所以我准备处理文件直到午休。”Bucky微笑着上下瞅他，“这个桌子是全医院风景最好的。”

“我还有工作，你别想来打扰我——”

“我？”Bucky做了个无辜的表情，从包里拿出几张纸。

他 _相当_ 会打扰人。Bucky用不着说一个字就能调情，用他那长长的意味丰富的凝视或毫不掩饰的媚眼。其间他还冲所有别的护士大放魅力，Steve发现Bucky在四分半钟里就写了五个字。

Steve靠上护士站的桌子去拿一张表格，Bucky凑过去吻了他——在唇上轻轻一啄——然后睁大眼睛做出一副纯洁的样子：“到午餐时间了吗？”

“没有。你要是不能好好坐着，就到别的地方去处理你的文件——”

“护士！马上给我过来，小子！”

Steve叹了口气转过身。Gillies太太从她的床上坐起来，她娇小孱弱的形象根本不符合她的音量和对所有事物的强烈意见，从食物（“喂狗都嫌难吃”）、医生（“一群没学好的小屁孩”）到她孙子的女朋友（“拜金的婊子”）。他完全能猜到她对在工作时间和男人调情的同性恋护士有什么看法。

病房里的其他病人显然也预见到了一场好戏，其中两个人已经笑起来了。

“好的，Gillies太太，你有什么需要吗？”

“那个年轻人，他是你丈夫？”

“对，他是。”

“你们在一起多久了？”

Steve有种不好的预感，不过他还是回答了：“十年，大概吧。”

她伸出一根手指指着他，Steve已经准备好接受说教。“你是个天杀的白痴，小子。我要是有个男人能像他看你那样看我，我当场就能为他脱裤子。你们在一起 _十年_ 了他还能这么看着你，而你居然叫他 _走开_ ？你啊，”她凑近一点把手指戳在他身上，“还不赶紧打卡下班去和他吃饭，好好珍惜这个人。”

Steve在一连串混合的困惑中僵住了：无比的尴尬，还有每当他想到Bucky就会喷发的强烈爱意，以及对想象中的Gillies太太性爱场面的淡淡恐惧。

“可是得有人留在护士站——”

“你可以提前半小时，Steve，早点去吃饭吧。我来看着。”Sharon，护士站里的一个资深护士，走到病房门口说，后面还跟着护士站里的其他员工。所有人都在憋着笑。

“呃——”

不过Gillies太太还没说完：“我打赌他在床上也是头猛虎。他看上去是那种类型。”

Steve脸红得要命，他觉得自己随时可能燃烧起来。幸运的是Sharon来救了他：“你去休息吧，Steve。”

他刻意慢慢走出病房，朝正冲他微笑的Bucky走去。Steve刚要找回镇定时，Bucky一把抓住他的手靠在他身上嗷叫了一声，音量大得所有人都能听见。

Steve简直是把大笑的Bucky拖出了护士站。

他们走在通往员工餐厅的走廊上，Bucky还在偷笑，接着一切都错位了。走廊倾斜、变形，他听见不知哪里有声音在响。他以为他被下了药，但Bucky在走廊倾斜的时候跌进他怀里，他们紧紧抓住对方然后——

 

\---

 

Steve醒了，仰面躺在一张桌子上，感觉想吐，他听见Tony说：“瞧，改一根接线他们就醒了。”

他坐起来，觉得房间旋转得他很难受。Bucky坐在他旁边，俯身在桌子边上吐了出来。Steve下意识地把手放在Bucky背上，这时候他才突然反应过来。那些都不是真的。全都不是。他们从未在一起过，从未接过吻，更别说相爱了十年什么的。那都是一场幻觉，仅此而已。

就算——有一半的他在和Bucky出去跳舞时，盯着男人看的时间和他看姑娘的时间差不多——这一半的他早就被深深埋藏起来了。他也喜欢姑娘，所以他总是可以否认他有点别的什么，而且他绝不会告诉任何人。而现在这些全都出来了，就摆在他眼前，这些东西他从来都只会在深夜里冥思苦想，黑暗中，独自一人。

他只期望自己没在无意识的时候说出些什么。

Bucky终于干呕完了，不过他的脑袋还垂在膝盖之间，说：“他妈的怎么回事？”

Tony和Bruce一起站在一排屏幕和控制台旁，Steve注意到他们还在他和Bucky被放倒的那个房间里。Clint和Natasha没在，大概在处理设施里的其他东西。

Tony说：“那个疯狂科学家——”

“我们一致同意他是个疯狂工程师——”Bruce说。

“疯狂工程师想制造的要么是某种精神容器，要么就是一种相当阴险的吐真射线。利用目标对象的记忆来创造幻觉。结果输出还没有造好，别担心，你们俩那些共享的幻觉我们一点也没看见——”

“共享的？”Bucky和Steve同时说道。

“你觉得他们听起来有点罪恶感吗？我觉得有点。你们在幻觉里都干嘛了？”

Bucky坐直了，Steve把手从他背上拿下来，这才发现他的手一直没动。Bucky沉着脸对Tony说：“关你什么事？”

“我觉得应该像是绿野仙踪，你们就是多萝西和托托。”

“没错，你也在，你是西方坏女巫。”

“铁皮人这么明显的玩笑你都不开？”

Steve叹了口气：“我们躺了多久？”

“二十分钟多一点。”Bruce说。

“我要指出的是这二十分钟基本上都用在了清理守卫上。逆转那道射线只是小菜一碟。”

二十分钟。那感觉像是两个月，或一辈子，或二者皆有。都在这二十分钟里。

他还是问出了这个敏感问题：“会有长期影响吗？”

“除了朱迪·嘉兰（1939年的绿野仙踪女星）长着你的脸给我造成的精神创伤以外，没有了。”

Steve从桌上下来。他开启了自动驾驶，监控现场清理，把所有人安排到需要的位置去，但刚才的事情一直在他脑子里挥之不去。Bucky——Bucky知道发生的一切。知道所有那些曾经只是被深埋在模糊意识里的幻想。但Bucky也身在其中，那些想象中的吻有一半都是他贡献的。

他们是被幻象所操控，没错，陷入了一段他们从未有过的恋情中。但抛开这些，他觉得那就是他 _自己_ ，是Steve Rogers这个人最真实的核心。而且如果不是他想要的话，那这段幻象中的感情一定早就结束了吧？

而且…也许这就是他这么多年来一直都想要的。他从未允许过自己去想这些。因为Bucky一直都那么英俊而无法企及（在太多太多方面）。

这些都不能告诉他Bucky是怎么想的，除了他现在正进行着他自己的自动驾驶这个明显的事实。

他们确认了设施安全，回到神盾局，做了简报——包括模糊地描述了他们的幻觉，不过省略了一个很重要的细节；反正没人对这种平凡又居家的幻象特别感兴趣。他觉得Natasha好像时不时在用眼角瞟向他们两个，但也许只是他多心了。接着他们都去冲了澡（意味着他和Bucky不是两个人独处，他根本没打算掩饰他松了口气）然后回家去。

已经是深夜了，在一段非常安静的路程后，他们回到了公寓。一跨进门里Steve的喉咙就哽住了，因为幻觉里的公寓跟这里一样（并不是完全一样；这里，真实世界里，Bucky有他自己的房间，但在幻觉里他们有一个空房间，装满了他们扔进去就忘了的东西和坏掉的家具）。他还记得和Bucky一起偎在沙发上，记得把Bucky按在厨房流理台上没头没脑地吻他，无数从未发生过的记忆交叠在一起。

他发现Bucky站在他旁边。Steve转过去面对着他说：“那么，我们要谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？谈你在居家幻想里选了个别人会吐你一身的工作？”

“你知道我指的是什么。”

Bucky闭上眼睛，手从头顶捋到后脑勺：“我他妈受够有人乱搞我的脑子了。在被那玩意儿打中之前我根本不知道我想过那些。它让我过了一辈子该死的不属于我的生活。”

“当时总有些事情感觉……不对劲。但——但吻你从来没有不对劲。那是——”Steve深呼吸了一次，“ _这是_ 我想要的。”

他看见Bucky的下巴咬紧了。“你以前从没说过。”

“太傻。太害怕。”

“这是现实，Steve，不是什么想象中的居家——”

“对，是现实，在现实里很有可能我们中的一个会活不到下一个圣诞节。”

这招很损，但也是事实。他们很擅长做他们那些事，但总有一天，擅长是不会足够的。

Bucky只是站在那里，盯着他，绷得像弓弦一样紧。

Bucky还没有说过他不想要这个，不是吗？他只说这是个坏主意。

Steve谨慎地靠近，等待任何Bucky要后退的征兆，直到他们几乎鼻子对鼻子，Bucky的脸擦过他的。他们就这样站了一会儿，只是看着对方，直到——他不确定是谁动了，也许是他们两个都动了，但他们正在接吻。一开始轻柔而试探，接着变得深切而绝望，然后Bucky把他推到门上。

就像——也不像——在幻觉里那样。这感觉更凌乱，更缺乏默契，他们的牙齿不止一次地撞在一起。但这更真实，更强烈，而Steve已经硬得超乎了他这辈子的想象。Bucky在亲吻中压在他身上，Steve张开腿，把他拉得更近。他腹股沟的压力已经变成了疼痛，他能感觉到Bucky有多硬，现在Bucky正压过来往上推着然后——

Steve的高潮几乎让他毫无防备，他在射出来时发出一声呛到的呻吟。出于尴尬他试图把Bucky推开，而Bucky在一瞬间的困惑之后把他拉回来，微笑着，这简直更糟了。Steve扭动着要挣脱，Bucky的笑容消失了。

“Steve，嘿，Steve，过来，让我把这当作是个超棒的赞美，我能把你吻得射在裤子里。”

Steve在Bucky松松地抱住他时脸红了，冲他微笑。

“你以前没这么做过，对吗？没真的做过。”

这个问题并不带指责，Steve摇摇头。

Bucky吻了他，甜蜜又温柔：“瞧，这就是现实和某些混蛋的幻想机器之间的区别。现实不完美，也不会总是你经历过的最棒的性爱，有时候就只有愚蠢，因为细想起来做爱本身就有点蠢。而且……”Bucky的手摸到Steve的腿间，隔着湿裤子揉捏撸动他，然后Steve又硬了起来。Bucky微笑：“……没错，我就知道那血清还能在其他方面帮上你。”

“混球。”（jerk也有手淫的意思）

“我正在给你做呢。”Bucky在Steve瞪他的时候坏笑起来。“上床去。”Bucky动了一下，然后说，“ _我的_ 床。我床头柜里好东西肯定比你的多。”

Steve无法反驳，他任由Bucky牵着进了他的房间。他们都甩掉了衣服，Bucky轻轻把他推到床上，爬到他身上，继续从吻他开始。Steve不知道该把手放在哪里因为他想放在所有地方，想感受Bucky侧腹或大腿的肌肉同时又想捏紧他完美的屁股，把他拉得更近好让他们的勃起靠到一起。

然后Bucky朝床下移动，把Steve的阴茎送进嘴里，好像这又湿又火热的吮吸还不够似的，他紧紧盯着Bucky的嘴圈住他阴茎的这副下流景象。Steve攥紧了床单，不敢把手伸进Bucky的头发里唯恐不小心伤到他。

“Bucky——Bucky——我快要——”

Bucky给他的唯一回应是一个坏笑（什么人在嘴里有根阴茎的时候还能坏笑？）然后把他含得更深。Steve的高潮比他上一次来得还要猛烈。Bucky退开来，有点咳嗽，用金属手臂把自己撑起来，另一只手的手背擦着嘴。

Steve想要道歉，Bucky说：“好吧，距离我上一次做这个大概有很久了，我也有点太过疏于练习。”

“我还以为你要说你是故意的呢。”

“我当然是故意的，只是为了让你更爽。”

“呆子。”

“混蛋。”

Steve把Bucky拉进另一个吻，以及，呃，这味道还是在幻想里尝起来好多了——不过也没有十分不好，更没有糟糕到让他停止吻Bucky。Steve的手滑下他的身体去握住Bucky的勃起，但Bucky把他的手拉开。

“别，我觉得你至少还能再来一轮，我想让你在我里面。”

Steve吸了口气：“ _Bucky_ _……_ ”

“我应该能习惯你像这样叫我的名字。”

如果Steve能找回点连贯的思维，他应该会对Bucky的混账自大有所反击，但Bucky正握着他的阴茎，而且——对，他又硬了。Bucky一边抽动着他一边用另一只手在床头柜里翻找。

Bucky发出一个烦躁的声音：“要是早知道会这样，我就会准备准备了。抽屉里破玩意儿太多。”

他花了好几分钟翻来翻去，从抽屉里拿出来至少两把手枪、三个弹夹和两把小刀，不过Steve完全不介意这点拖延因为Bucky在他阴茎上的另一只手一直没停下。他终于摸出来一个看着有点糟糕的瓶子。

Bucky笑着把瓶子递给他：“你可能没真的做过这个，但我知道你明白该怎么做。”

Bucky跪在床上，跨坐在Steve的臀边，心无旁骛地盯着Steve把润滑液挤在他手上。Steve润滑了手指，把手伸到Bucky的腿间，手指沿着他的臀缝滑进Bucky的入口。Bucky满足地哼了一声，向下推去迎上Steve的手指，那感觉直接传到Steve的阴茎；他的臀部忍不住在床垫上挺动了一下。

“忍不了了，对吧？”Bucky拿起润滑液给Steve的阴茎抹上（这又是现实的另一个不同：润滑液不会待在你想要的地方，它会到处流到处滴，这床单必须得换了）。

接着Bucky轻轻把Steve的手拉开，往前推，握住Steve的阴茎然后让自己沉下去。这是真实的，不是什么幻象，他们真的在做这个——就在Steve刚刚想到这一点时，Bucky开始动起来，于是所有理智都弃他而去了。

他凑起的那点清醒刚够他用一只沾满润滑液的手握住Bucky的阴茎，这让Bucky咒骂着加快了节奏。他向上挺的动作撞上Bucky向下挤压，Steve能感觉到他的高潮正从他的脚趾尖开始累积，直到它像一道波浪一样冲垮了他。

Bucky呻吟着射了，喷在他们两个的肚子上。Bucky喘着气低头对Steve笑起来，然后在Steve旁边睡倒在床上。Steve侧起身子松松地把手臂搭在他腰上，Bucky的脑袋挤到Steve脸颊旁。金属臂被Bucky压在身下，Steve感觉到它正抵着自己。他本以为会不太舒服，但那金属虽然坚硬，却很光滑，还被他们的体温烘得暖暖的。

几分钟后，Bucky说：“真实的性爱感觉如何？”

“一团糟。”

Bucky笑出声：“猜到你会这么说。”

“不过也值了。”

“所以你会洗掉这些床单的，对吗？”

“混球。”

Bucky在他手臂里温暖的满足感很美好，但最终还是被精液在他肚子上干掉的不适感盖过，Steve滚下床去找来条毛巾把他们俩擦干净。然后他拉过被子盖住他们两个，一把拥抱住Bucky（让他咕哝道“我又不是泰迪熊”，不过并没有实质上的反对），在闭上眼睛时忍不住微笑。

 

\---

 

Bucky一个人在床上醒来，完全的清醒。昨天他梦到了他理想中的居家生活，一切的一切，一年又一年，回到现实，最后和Steve搞上了床。擦。他应该在开始之前就叫停的。对Steve来说，跟幻想版本的他一起生活是一回事——那个版本的他没有破碎，也不是个杀手——但和现实的他在一起完全是另一回事。有那么多个早上Bucky都不愿意让自己醒来，他也不愿意让Steve和那个自己一起迎来早晨。

最糟的是他太想要这个了。 _所有_ 的一切。不只是做爱，还有其他的全部，在他觉得无法承受这个世界时能专注于Steve，这样他就能假装全世界只剩下他和Steve。

他听见Steve在做早餐，这在他们的假日里很平常（神盾局给他们放了四天假，他觉得局里想是给他们足够时间来处理脑子被乱动过之后的任何后遗症，至少在短期内）。

他起床，穿上条运动裤，走进浴室：尿了尿，洗把脸，刷了牙，考虑起要不要冲个澡，但发现这样拖时间也太明显了，于是朝厨房走去。

Bucky本来想在厨房的一张凳子上坐下来和Steve认真谈一谈昨天晚上是很棒但现实不会是那样，然而Steve站在灶旁边，给了他一个又粲然又脆弱的笑容。Bucky没走向凳子而是走到Steve那里，整个人贴到Steve背上，手臂环上他的腰，把脸埋在他的脖子上。

Steve轻轻地说：“嘿，美人。”

“嘿，帅哥。”

Bucky感觉到Steve全身的紧张都随着他这句话消失了。擦擦 _擦_ 。Steve起了床，做了早餐，这期间一直以为Bucky会拒绝他。而Bucky本来是打算拒绝他的，他不得不——不是因为他不爱他，而是因为太爱他了。

“Buck，我还得呼吸呢。”

他的思考过程让他把Steve抱得紧紧的，如果是一般人，肋骨早就断了。他放松了一点，但还是无法放开手。“抱歉。”

他感觉到Steve叹了口气，听到他把平底锅从火上拿下来。Steve的手覆上Bucky有血有肉的那只手，然后他说：“你要跟我谈谈吗？”

Bucky不想松手，因为一旦他不再把脸埋在Steve的脖子上，一旦他们谈了，一切就会分崩离析，一切都会不复存在。Steve的拇指在他手上轻抚着，确认着，Bucky一丝一毫都不想放弃。

最终Bucky退后，看着Steve：“我们不能这样。”

“为什么？”

“我不是他。我不是那个上了大学的好小伙还有份帮助别人的好工作，我杀过人——”

“我就没杀过？”

“你很清楚这不是一回事。你值得最好的，Steve，而不是什么破碎混乱的暗杀者。其他还有那么多人会爱你，会好好待你。都比我好。”

“你想要什么？”

“这不重要。”

“这很重要。你想要什么？”

Bucky把视线从Steve身上移开：他总是很难对他说谎。“你知道的。”

“那你也知道这也是我想要的。Bucky，如果我说服不了你承认自己够格，或者你值得过得开心，我告诉你如果你现在放弃了那你……虽然不会像我以为你死了的时候那么糟，但也差不多了。”

Bucky皱起脸：“外面的人根本不知道你这小混蛋有多会操控人。”

Steve笑了：“你说的那些更适合我的人绝不会说这种话。你——有时候我觉得你是唯一真正明白我的人。”

一切都会变得很糟糕，糟糕得一塌糊涂，而这全都是他的错。但Bucky无法对Steve说“不”。他从来都不能。他朝前迈出一步把Steve拉进一个拥抱，在他耳边说：“你给我记住我说过这是个蠢主意。”

Steve吻上他的脖子：“我们的主意从来都很蠢，何不继续？”

“有一点——我可 _不会_ 让别人知道我和你在一起了是因为有个混蛋乱搞了我的脑袋。”

“那我们是怎么在一起的？”

Bucky退后一点看着Steve：“我们不告诉别人。我们让他们自己去想。等他们发现了，我们就说……唔。”

“在三个月前的保加利亚任务中你差点死了那次，我——”Steve的目光在他身上又转了一圈，“很久没有那么害怕过了。”

Bucky吻了他，因为在这之后，他怎么能不吻他？“你做了早饭，有‘我滚了床单’特别煎饼吗？”

“我都不知道那到底——”

“老二形状的。”Bucky笑起来。

“好吧，没有，就普通的。”

那之后，一切都很 _容易_ 了。就算没人来扰乱他们的脑袋，这么多年来他们也一直黏在一起，只不过现在加上了接吻和上床，这是世上最自然不过的事情了。只不过……更好。蜷在沙发上让Steve抱着他的感觉比只是坐在他旁边更好。Steve搂着他睡觉的感觉比他一个人睡更好。以及显而易见的，规律的火辣性爱——好得不是一点点。

不过在最初几天过去之后，他们钻进Steve的床底下—— _他们的_ 床底下，花了好些时间来摆弄那些有点变型的加固金属条和被他们弄得有点开裂的木质框架。最后，经过一场略带灰尘的辩论，他们实在想不出办法来自己加固这张床，也不想迈出家门去再买一张强化床，所以他们拆了床架直接把床垫扔在地板上。

他相当确定Natasha在第一个星期之后就猜出来了，但她既没表示也没说什么，只是在打照面的时候给了他几个意味深长的眼神。不过既然她不打算说，他也不准备说什么。

真正第一个问出口的人是Clint，在几个月之后，他们一起组队再次接手神盾局的狙击训练。

“那么，你和队长……”

“怎么？”

“别逼我说出来。”

“说什么？”Bucky拿出他最假的无辜脸。

“你要是逼我说出来那我整个纯洁的童年就彻底毁了。”

“你几岁啊？另外我完全 _不_ 知道你在说什么。”

“你知道。你很清楚我在说什么，而且我都不知道我干嘛要问因为Natasha很肯定，她从来不会错。”

Clint发出一个恼火的声音：“我只是——我想彻底搞清楚，好吧？你要是觉得来问你很艰2*——困难，你根本不知道我有多不想去问队长。”

Bucky只是亲切地笑着。

Clint说：“我恨死你了。”他深呼吸了一下：“你和队长搞上了吗？”

“对。”Bucky微笑，“那非常的美妙——”

“停停停，我只想知道是还是不是。”

Bucky忍不住笑：“既然我毁了你的童年，顺便说一句圣诞老人、复活节兔子和牙仙都不存在。”

“好吧，聪明人，那圣诞礼物是谁送的？”

“Fury。他绝对知道我们有没有乖。”

Bucky回家后发现Steve和Sam也在差不多一样的时间有过一段类似的对话。不过Sam没怎么开口问，而是用他专利的“Rogers你少跟我瞎扯淡”眼神盯着Steve直到Steve“自然地”告诉了他。

到这时候，他们决定应该正式通知神盾局了。Bucky认为宣布关系要到某个地方按程序来，不过鉴于他和Steve都没有走正式流程入职，所以他们也不清楚到底是怎么样。

结果是一张表格。一张非常死板而且客观的表，而且他们在很久以前就把对方登记为了亲属，所以没有什么实质性的变化。

Steve在考虑出柜，Bucky知道。他还知道Steve一直拖着没行动是因为当初Bucky回来的时候媒体对他穷追不舍，虽然这让他有点歉疚，不过也没有掩饰他松了口气。他比Steve更讨厌公众关注，假如可能的话。但Steve觉得这是正道，而Bucky会支持他的。

“不管你想在什么时候出柜，我都没问题。但别给我搞突袭。提前知会我。这样我才能至少试着假装成你会带回家去见妈妈的正派好小伙。”

Steve笑了：“你尽管试，不过我可不觉得你有哪次假装成可以带回家见妈妈的那种小伙是成功了的。”

“没错儿，我是会带你体验这辈子最下流的美好时光的那种小伙，以及你想到床上去吗？”

很快他们就被派进了实战，这是他们开始搞在一起以后的第一次。他们配合默契，就跟以前一样，Bucky在想如果担心Steve可能会出事的那种强烈恐惧一直没有变过的话，是不是意味着他一直以来都这么爱他。不过他不打算深究这个想法。如果他开始追悔人生，那他妈就打不住了。

他们并肩作战，从未变过，和其他复仇者一起对抗一波又一波的外星人。那些外星人不停地涌进来，如果有时间能喘口气的话，他也许会觉得撑不过去了，疲劳开始影响到他的瞄准。但最后Tony想办法关上了传送门，结束了。

他不太清楚到底是怎么回到浮空母舰上的，Steve也跟他一样疲惫不堪，他们两个互相支撑着。他们没撑到做汇报，躲进一间休息室就倒在了沙发上。

Bucky不知道他们睡了多久（不够久），不过Steve微微动了一下把他弄醒了，他才发现他们两个睡下的时候是依偎着的，而现在则紧紧抱在一起。

Steve坐起来有点迷迷糊糊地说：“好了，起来。得去汇报了。起来。”

他胡乱嘟哝了一句，不过还是站起来跟上Steve。会议室里只有Tony、Bruce以及桌上的一大堆外星武器和装甲。

“你们俩睡得太可爱了所以我们决定不把你们叫起来做汇报。”

Bucky弯起嘴唇冲Tony龇牙。只有Steve（也许还有Natasha，但只能在非常有限的情况下）可以说他可爱。

Tony笑起来：“哈，Barnes。我猜到你会是这种反应，所以我事先准备了图像证据。”

会议桌中间的全息投影突然打开一张他和Steve的巨大照片，制服上满是尘土和血迹，在休息室的沙发上紧紧抱在一起睡觉。他一定是累得要死了才会被Tony偷偷靠近他——除非，对了，这角度，这是安全监控的暂停画面。至少这让他稍微舒服了一点。

Steve看上去很甜蜜，表情在睡眠中很放松，即使脸上都是泥和血。 _他_ 却从不放松，金属手臂的线条那么冷酷，绑在大腿上的枪好像天生就该在那。

Tony还在说话：“作为出柜照片有点太血腥了，另外没错，我们早就知道了，谢谢你们通知啊，队长——”

“眼下还有更要紧的事情要汇报，Tony。”

“你们想出柜了，就说一声。Pepper已经准备好了所有细节，除了威斯特布路浸信会3*她应该能把所有人都给你笼络过来。”Tony突然反应过来，“当然，倒不是说我们已经开始执行了，我刚才说的那些完全都是即兴想到的。”

Bucky保持着他那张不高兴脸，不过尽管这种多管闲事感觉有点诡异，同时也挺窝心的。

Steve犹豫了一下，然后说：“如果所有人都已经猜到了，那我们真的应该出柜了，免得被人捅出去。”

Bucky的手环上Steve的腰把他拉近：“回家，洗澡，吃饭，睡觉，然后再出柜。”

Steve微笑起来：“我觉得应该先把外星人入侵的善后做好。”他看向Tony和Bruce，“再给我们一点时间来过滤Pepper的计划里我们不喜欢的部分。”

Bucky没有说他想回家是因为在空房间一个藏武器的柜子里，在一堆弹夹下面，有一个小盒子，里面有两枚戒指。他可不想被Stark这种混球发现，不过内心深处，Bucky一直都很浪漫。而且如果他们要出柜，他得要 _好好_ 出柜。

 

 

*译注2：Clint本来说的是hard，说到一半改口成difficult，hard的双关大家都懂……于是翻译成“艰（坚）巨”（咳

*译注3：美国堪萨斯州的威斯特布路浸信会由弗雷德·菲尔普斯创立，成员大部份是创立者菲尔普斯的亲人，是一个家族教会。威斯特布路浸信会跟美国其他浸信会组织没有联系。威斯特布路浸信会有一个叫“上帝憎恨男同性恋者”的网站，专门引用圣经内容，谴责同性恋、双性恋、变性行为。（维基百科）


End file.
